power_rangers_lost_galaxy_fanfilm_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: The Wrath of Trakeena - Story and Plot
PRLG2 Title logo - 2017 update.jpg 'Plot ' Immediately months after the events of Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy 2014, the Rangers (Marsh-verse Galaxy team) head on to find a disturbance at a warehouse district on Terra Venture. They believe Lord Metarex have returned but instead rather Scorpius (Marsh-verse incarnation), emperor of his alien insectoid empire, who presents himself once they enter the warehouse. Scorpius interrigates the Rangers about the whereabouts of Trakeena (Marsh-verse incarnation) but the Rangers refuse to confirm where she would be and have no idea. It is in plight of an accusation made by someone that told Scorpius in his belief that Trakeena was held prisoner by the Rangers. Angered further, he proceeds in attacking the Rangers as they fight back to deal with Scorpius. With any chances in stopping him, the team goes on the offensive holding Scorpius down by his tentacles allowing Red Ranger to leap into the air and attack him from behind with his Quasar Saber. Rangers fall back as a mysterious figure from the shadows shoots Scorpius and consequently killing him, with explosions asunder. After that battle, the Rangers recover and discover that Scorpius is down and their fight with him was only brief. Tony then tells the team that Trakeena will rise as they must prepare for the worst. The next day, the Rangers arrive at the Mountain Dome to discover another disturbance, then discovers Deviot (Marsh-verse incarnation), a robot mercenary, as he presents himself to the Power Rangers berating that they and the Magna Defender will pay for what they did to Metarex and his army. They battle him and at the end of it, one of the Rangers end up fatally killed in the crossfire, and of that, Gwen. Tony rushes to Gwen's side checking to see if she's still alive. Unfortunately, Gwen says she's sorry to Tony and the others and passes away. Following Gwen's death, Tony vows to swear that someone will pay for taking her away from the team as he also takes advantage to have the team to keep the Pink Ranger's Quasar Saber for safe keeping so it wouldn't fall into evil hands. 2 years later, in 2016, Tony continues to mourn about Gwen. Later, he approaches his brother Jesse about joining the GSA as a security guard and an officer for the colony while also doing some combat training as one of their combat soldiers. After training, Tony heads to his office in his apartment and finds a letter with his name on it from Gwen. This letter was written before her death and as Tony reads it, around Browne, Miranda, Will and Jesse, he finds out that Gwen was breaking up with him and had intentions on seeing someone else before her death in battle as a Ranger. The letter was written in a form of a "Dear John". After reading it, Tony goes outside to get some air until suddenly Siri appears behind him following him outside and reconciling their "feelings". Siri adknowledges Tony's problem while nervously opening up but then Tony tells her off that the break up letter was his issue and not hers. Later the next day, Tony approaches Chris Donner, the head founder of STARKCORP who is in charge of what is Project: Ranger/Go-Buster. Onboard the Scorpion Stinger, Villamax and Kegler (Marsh-verse incarnations) explore the ship looking for Trakeena, who reveals herself asking what are they doing on her ship. Trakeena then brings Villamax and Kegler along to demostrate what she had planned with her army of Stingwingers giving them a super serum that will turn her soldiers into Super Stingwingers, after they have been supplied by her doses of venom given to them. After that, as Villamax was about to ask Trakeena of Scorpius, Deviot shows up from out of nowhere pushing Villamax aside and focus on confronting her. Later, loosening stress from confronting Deviot, Trakeena sends the Crumummy monster to deal with the Rangers. Back with the Rangers on Terra Venture, Tony indicts Siri to become the team's new Pink Ranger in Gwen's absence passing on the Pink Quasar Saber to her. Tony, Miranda and Siri then arrive at Terra Venture's central plaza to deal with Crumummy until he fled away from the rest of the fight. Meanwhile, Browne and Will find the house address to an unknown individual which led them into a trap by Villamax and Trakeena. Browne and Will does meet Trakeena but in confrontation about the team's Red Ranger being responsible for the destruction of her leader and thus want also to know of their Ranger identities so they would in account of accusation for Scorpius' demise. They leave this short confrontation and this doesn't deter Trakeena. Next, Trakeena stalks and assaults the Yellow Ranger, Miranda, about Scorpius' demise and interrigating her about the Red Ranger. Miranda declines and is then thrown aside brutally. Trakeena was about to kill Miranda until she called the GSA Security on her and Trakeena flees to cause rampant chaos in a black vehicle in a car chase with the Colony's police. As Tony was walking Siri back home to her apartment after a date he is then confronted by Trakeena, being interrigated. She takes a guess as to if Tony is really the Red Ranger but he tells her off that Trakeena will never know of the identities of them being Power Rangers. Trakeena vows that if she came for the Red Ranger, she would kill him and make him pay for Scorpius. Stunned by the threat of his and his team's safety, Tony decides to resign from the GSA's patrol unit because he is being blacklisted for an accusation of murder by Trakeena regarding the death of her emperor. The Rangers then engage in a Megazord battle with Deviot's new Evil Devi-Zords but then it ends up in defeat. Browne later berates Tony of the loss of the fight and his focus being off. Back on the Scorpion Stinger, Villamax finds Trakeena in her darkened throne room brainstorming about what she will do to the Rangers the very next day. They get into a heated argument which leads Villamax (and Kegler) to be banned from coming back to her ship and disbanded from her alliance of evil. Trakeena says to him that she will deal with the Power Rangers (especially the Red Ranger) herself and doesn't need anyone on her side to help. After Villamax leaves, Trakeena vows the Red Ranger that he and the other Power Rangers shall prepare for the wrath of her. Tony engages a team meeting at the park about the impending battle they will face with Trakeena and talk amongst the group about why she wants her revenge on all six of them. Later that evening, Tony goes to Siri's apartment and have a talk about their relationship and what Trakeena said about her being an impudent pretty face, ala "Hussy". Siri swears to Tony that she never was a hussy nor a pretty girl. It's revealed that Trakeena has hatred and jealousy of the Pink Ranger being far more beautiful than her as so to believed. Meanwhile, the next day, the Rangers regroup to the Mountain Dome and are prepared for Trakeena's arrival to Terra Venture. Her ship attacks the Rangers setting up what is to come. Trakeena finally appears, mostly to take down the Red Ranger and knock the others out of her way. The two battle only to then have Red Ranger getting plumbled and beaten twice or more. Trakeena takes the fight very personally as she wants to give the Red Ranger cruel punishment for the destruction of Scorpius. After the battle, Trakeena captures the Red Ranger and takes him to the Scorpion Stinger in her prison. After capturing Tony in her dark dimension, Trakeena attacks Siri and the other Rangers but toward her personally. While Siri deals with Trakeena, the other Rangers go on a search party to look for Tony all across the Central Dome of the colony. Speaking of Trakeena's Dark Dimension, Tony comes across a hired bodyguard of hers, Shadow Knight, and battles him. Later, as Tony was about to be destroyed by Shadow Knight, Villamax shows up to the Dimension to rescue him which then angers both Shadow Knight and Deviot. Tony returns to Terra Venture and must reunite with the other Rangers while Villamax vows to stop Trakeena from taking her act of retaliation too far before things get out of hand. Once the team were reunited, Trakeena starts abrupting chaos across Terra Venture luring the Power Rangers into a deadly trap. As explosions continue to asunder, the team comes up with a diversion to distract Trakeena: Have her believe that the Red Ranger is back on Terra Venture and is hidden away in a dining establishment developing such a set-up so she wouldn't destroy him. The remaining Rangers catch Trakeena in the downtown plaza of Terra Venture, ending up lined up by a wall as her prisoners in interrigation as to about the Red Ranger's whereabouts. Trakeena then learns to find out that the Red Ranger had escaped her prison, angering her even further. She interrigates each of them one by one about his recent location until Will comes out telling her that he's at a nearby Dunkin Donuts on Terra Venture. Jesse comes in and intervenes filling in for Tony but is then poisoned by the venomous sting from Trakeena's power staff, which causes the venom to seep into Jesse's bloodstream and of that also affects Jesse to morph into Magna Defender (if as longer) leading to a horrible death. Trakeena then swears if the Red Ranger doesn't surrender by the end of the day, even if they dare to as against her wishes summon their Megazord to stop her army of Super Stingwingers, Terra Venture would fall. Thus, they have 3 hours till sundown to surrender Tony back to her or Terra Venture is done for. Trakeena proceeds to hunt down the Red Ranger at the Dunkin Donuts while she sends Shadow Knight and Chameliac to battle the Rangers at the Eastside Park of the colony. After that, news of Chris being kidnapped by Stingwingers puts the Rangers at alert and races against time across the whole Central Dome to find him. Trakeena arrive at the Dunkin Donuts in a bathroom and then finds out the Red Ranger wasn't really there, instead a hologram decoy of him as it angers Trakeena to now start the fall of the Rangers and their Galaxy Megazord. At the Mountain Dome, the Rangers see a car that happens to have Chris inside it about to fall off a cliff. Taking a chance, they summon the Galactabeasts to arise and form away the Megazord and save Chris. Suddenly, one of Deviot's evil Megazords show up and battle Galaxy Megazord. With the Zord battle going badly, Defender Torozord comes in and help but is then pulverized by Deviot's Megazord and Magna Defender demorphed out of the Torozord, due to also his declining power. Trakeena now summons her Super Stingwingers to tear the Galaxy Megazord apart. As things continue to get grim, the Rangers summon the Stratoforce and Centaurus Megazords but are then later damaged by the brute power of the monster Stingwingers. Galaxy Megazord then attempts to fire a Galaxy Fire Blast to defeat at least one Super Stingwinger. The Zord battle ends horribly on a grim note; all the Stingwingers blast the Galaxy Megazord, a crevace of the earth opens a pit of fire, the Rangers are kicked out of the Megazord and the Galaxy Megazord is thrown down the bottomless fiery pit. Trakeena states that the Rangers may have lost two battles but the next time they trifled with her again the worst would yet to come and of that, have special reinforcements annihilate them and Terra Venture. Later the next day after, Tony and Jesse appear at a Cementary to pay respects for Gwen by her tombstone which then Tony discovers Gwen's ghost who tells him that when she was alive she tried what she could in her last battle. Gwen's ghost encourages Tony for him and the other Rangers to save Terra Venture, be strong, defeat Trakeena and never give up. The Rangers arrive to Chaos City, a city inhabited by Trakeena, on Terra Venture. In the meantime, while the other Rangers battle Stingwingers invading Terra Venture, Tony confronts Trakeena ontop of the Notre Dame De Paris for one more confrontation. Once Trakeena was defeated, she admits to the Red Ranger the reason of her chaos and destruction is she wanted to fulfill Scorpius' destiny and in hope the Power Rangers would fall, Tony won't allow that. The other Rangers regroup seeing Tony about to battle Trakeena again but then confirms who was the one really responsible for Scorpius' destruction and of that was Deviot. Trakeena doesn't buy into it so instead she still rather wants all of the Power Rangers and the Magna Defender to be destroyed for good. The consequent battle with Trakeena affects a unexpected cutoff with the Morphin Grid. Once Trakeena blasts the Rangers, they end up beaten down leading to a demorph. She spares them of a final hour pleading the reinforcements to arrive and destroy them. The team gets back up and will not back down, with Tony stating that they maybe no longer Power Rangers but they still have power. Jesse comes to rescue to team but is then blasted by Trakeena's staff. As Jesse's time as Magna Defender continues to run out due to the venom still infected in his body and ability to remained morphed, he gives the Rangers his Defender Blaster in case when needed to defeat Trakeena for good. Tony, Will, Miranda, Browne and Siri all march up to Trakeena and finish her off once and for all. The Morphin Grid is powered up again - but for a temporary measure - after the short cutoff allowing the Rangers to morph one final time and take Trakeena down. They succeed but then little than they learn, their powers, attacks and abilities increased Trakeena's being to be immortal which is ood to them. Trakeena would never have this kind of power. Nothing the Rangers did had took her down. The more power hungry and demented Trakeena became, the weaker the Rangers' powers had now become - the result being the cutoff of the Morphin Grid because of her unspeakable new powers that seeped a poisonous damage to the Grid. Trakeena's wrath has become so powerful, she even killed Villamax, who came to save the Rangers, out of anger. Red Ranger runs up to the dying Villamax but is then too late. Villamax's final words to the Red Ranger that destiny awaits no one and must step up to stop Trakeena before it is too late. Shadow Knight steps by and informs Trakeena the Armada is coming to Terra Venture and destroy the Rangers and must retreat. She does and vows to the Rangers if she does return, they would expect much worse from her. The film ends on a cliffhanger: The Rangers looks for Jesse but then discover he's been captured, by who? Tony contacts Chris twice but no answer, the Armada arrives to Terra Venture and begins the invasion to what is yet to come for our heroes. 'Epilogue' In a post-credits scene, Trakeena meets with the leader of the Armada, Emperor Xaviax, about their exchanging plans of conquest as Xaviax has a plan to deal with her issue with the Power Rangers bringing them and Terra Venture in the upcoming battles that wll take place in The Lost Galaxy. Category:Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy Fan-Film Series Category:Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: The Wrath of Trakeena Category:Mischellany